The Search is Over
by Bunny1
Summary: Based on the promo for the Tuesday, Sept. 24th episode--- Jackie and Hyde's little secret is out...


~How can I convince you what you see is real   
Who am I to blame you for doubting what you feel   
I was always reachin', you were just a girl I knew   
I took for granted the friend I have in you~   
  
Jackie looked over at Hyde, blinking back hot tears. Eric knew, Donna knew... everyone was going to know... She wasn't ashamed... It's just... This was for *them*. Something *just* for *them*; something... *special*...  
  
Hyde gave her a sexy quirk of his mouth, brushing back the little tear that escaped with his thumb.  
  
"None of that now; what happened to my badass girl?" he whispered softly.  
  
"Was she really?" Jackie asked with a soft, sweet smile.  
  
Hyde nodded, hefting her up into his arms and carrying her into his bedroom...  
  
~I was living for a dream, loving for a moment   
Taking on the world, that was just my style   
Now I look into your eyes   
I can see forever, the search is over   
You were with me all the while~   
  
Hyde kissed Jackie tenderly, stroking her face gently with both hands as she ran her cool, smooth, delicate hands over his bare back. At first, yeah, it was because she was hot. But, it had been Jacks for so long... he didn't even realize it...  
  
Somewhere along the way, he loved her, and he knew felt it too. But, then there was Kelso...   
  
He felt her squirming, and began moving faster to reciprocate, and heard her cry out, "Oh, Steven, I love you!"  
  
~Can we last forever, will we fall apart   
At times it's so confusing, these questions of the heart   
You followed me through changes and patiently you'd wait   
Till I came to my senses through some miracle of fate~   
  
Jackie lay, snuggled in his arms, face buried into his collarbone. She had said "I love you" to him in the heat of passion before, and he had said it to her; in fact it was the *only* time they said it to each-other... That thought suddenly began to make her very upset, and she started crying, her sobs muffled against his bare, moist skin.  
  
"Jacks?" Hyde asked, concerned, cupping her face to make her look at him.  
  
"Y-yes, Steven?"  
  
"What's the matter?"   
  
"We never say things... unless... we're... ya know..."  
  
"Oh..."   
  
"But, Steven... we *do* say them *then*..."  
  
Hyde nodded. "Uh-huh... so, we say them; what's the problem, then?"  
  
"*Because*!" she snapped, hopping out of bed. "What if I really feel them, huh? And, do you? Look, I know this was supposed to be dirty thrills, but... I'm... feeling things... and... why can't we say them when we're not in the throes of---"  
  
Hyde stood up, cutting her off with his mouth passionately over hers. He kissed her hotly, his hand around her waist, until she looked positively dazed and sighed softly, contentedly, looking up at him.   
  
He smiled, looking down at her. "I love you."   
  
~I was living for a dream, loving for a moment   
Taking on the world, that was just my style   
Now I look into your eyes   
I can see forever, the search is over   
You were with me all the while~   
  
It had been a long couple of days, but... Jackie was okay. She felt safe now... She wished she could know if Steven felt as safe as she, but... it would be hard for him to, what with Kelso and Eric constantly going on and on...  
  
"You know what?" she burst out suddenly. "I'm sick of this. Steven, you need to go and talk to Eric, and I need to talk to Michael--- wait, on second thought... let's do this all in one room."  
  
"Yeah, so everyone can know what a truly skanky bitch you are---"  
  
"*Watch* it, Kelso!" Hyde snapped, hopping up. "I mean it, come off it."   
  
~Now the miles stretch out behind me   
Loves that I have lost   
Broken hearts lie victims of the game   
Then good luck it finally struck   
Like lightning from the blue   
Every highway leading me back to you~   
  
"Hyde! Come on; you're taking *her* side?"  
  
"You *left*, man! And, cheated on her, and treated her like shit! She deserves better. And, yeah, I know she deserves better than me, too, but... I can't give her up. I just can't. I won't."   
  
"Bu-bu-but..."  
  
"No, Kelso. I won't. I'm sick of this shit; you're my friend and all, but... Jackie's my girl. End of story."  
  
  
~Now at last I hold you, now all is said and done   
The search has come full circle   
Our destinies are one   
So if you ever loved me   
Show me that you give a damn   
You'll know for certain   
The man I really am~   
  
Jackie smiled wide and ran up and gave Hyde a passionate kiss, grabbing his lapels and everything, then turned to Kelso, her hair whipping around.   
  
"Michael... you know that we were never right for each-other... I think we just pushed it so hard, because you were my first. We didn't make each-other happy. Steven makes me happy, Michael."  
  
"I..." Kelso sighed, running both hands through his hair. "Yeah... I know..." he admitted. "Doesn't make it *right*." he said firmly.  
  
"Michael Aaron Kelso!" Jackie spouted. "Let me *tell* you something: When I am with Steven, I feel safe, and happy, and *good*; so good I want to *cry*! Somtimes I *do* cry! I never want it to end with him... with you... You were done before your pants could get off, and somtimes I didn't know if we actually *had* sex!" she said flatly. "And, it's *more* than that! Not just the physical--- although, that's really awesome--- he makes *me* feel good. Understand?" she asked softly.  
  
Kelso eyed her as she went into Hyde's waiting arms, laying her head on his chest, looking at Kelso, and he sighed.  
  
"I actually know what you mean... I met this girl... didn't work out, 'cause I hadda come home, but... she believed in me... It was different... nice..."   
  
"Okay, is the drama over?" Donna asked loudly.  
  
Kelso nodded, and Hyde looked at Eric, half-questioning, half-warning.   
  
Eric nodded, and Jackie leant up, kissing Hyde gently.  
  
"Okay, let's do that circle thing..." Eric said, and they all went to their places, everything intact...  
  
~I was living for a dream, loving for a moment   
Taking on the world, that was just my style   
Then I touched your hand, I could hear you whisper   
The search is over, love was right before my eyes~ 


End file.
